kolejfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Niemcy
|- style="border-bottom: darkgray 1px solid" | colspan="2"| |- style="border-bottom: darkgray 1px solid" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"|Dewiza: (niem.) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit (Jedność i prawo i wolność) |- style="border-bottom: darkgray 1px solid" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"|Hymn: Das Lied der Deutschen trzecia strofa (Pieśń Niemców) |- style="border-bottom: darkgray 1px solid" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center"|Położenie Niemiec |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Konstytucja |Konstytucja Niemiec |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Język urzędowy |niemiecki 1 |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Język używany |niemiecki |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Stolica |Berlin |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Ustrój polityczny |republika federalna |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Typ państwa |system kanclerski |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Głowa państwa |p.o. prezydenta federalnego Jens Böhrnsen |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Przewodniczący Bundestagu |Norbert Lammert |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Szef rządu |kanclerz federalna Angela Merkel |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Wicekanclerz federalny |Guido Westerwelle |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Powierzchnia • całkowita • wody śródlądowe |63. na świecie 357 114,22 km² 7798 km² (2,18%) |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Liczba ludności (2009) •całkowita •gęstość zaludnienia • narodowości |16. na świecie 81 835 0002 ▼ 229 osób/km² Niemcy: ok. 83% |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|PKB (2008) •całkowite •na osobę | 3 414,6 mld USD3▲ 39 854 USD▲ |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|PKB (PPP) (2008) •całkowite •na osobę | 2816 mld USD▲ 33 361 USD▲ |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Jednostka monetarna |1 euro = 100 eurocentów (EUR, €) |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Niepodległość |od aliantów zachodnich (amerykańska, brytyjska i francuska strefa okupacyjna) 7 września 1949 |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Religia dominująca |katolicyzm, protestantyzm |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Strefa czasowa |UTC +1 – zima UTC +2 – lato |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Kod ISO 3166 |DE |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Domena internetowa |.de |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Kod samochodowy |D |- | style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top"|Kod telefoniczny |+49 |- | colspan="2"|Mapa Niemiec |} Portal NiemcyPortal: Niemcy Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec, RFN; do traktatu pomiędzy RFN a Polską Rzecząpospolitą Ludową (1970) w Polsce stosowana była oficjalnie nazwa Niemiecka Republika Federalna, NRF; niem.: Deutschland lub Bundesrepublik Deutschland, BRD) – państwo federacyjne położone w Europie, będące członkiem Unii Europejskiej (UE), Unii Zachodnioeuropejskiej (UZE), G8, ONZ oraz NATO. Stolicą Niemiec jest Berlin (przed połączeniem z NRD – Bonn, obecnie noszące tytuł miasta federalnego). Językiem oficjalnym jest język niemiecki. Niemcy leżą między Morzem Północnym i Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Alpami na południu, rzeką Ren na zachodzie a Odrą na wschodzie. Graniczą na północy z Danią, na wschodzie z Polską, na południowym wschodzie z Czechami, na południu z Austrią i Szwajcarią, a na zachodzie z Francją, Luksemburgiem, Belgią i Holandią. Państwo niemieckie jest federacją złożoną z 16 krajów związkowych (landów). Etymologia edytuj] Według popularnej etymologii4, polska nazwa "Niemcy" wywodzi się z tego samego rdzenia słowiańskiego, co określenia "niemy", "obcy"5 i podkreśla barierę językową między germańskim językiem niemieckim a językami słowiańskimi ("niemy" jako osoba nie mówiąca zrozumiałym językiem). Według innej teorii6, nazwa ta wywodzi się od plemienia Nemeti wzmiankowanego przez Tacyta i Cezara78. Ludność edytuj] PowiększRozwój liczby ludności Niemiec w latach 1970-2003.Największa wśród państw UE liczba ludności – 81,9 mln (marzec 2009). Struktura wiekowa w mln (2007): *0-14 lat: 13,9% (chłopcy 5,89; dziewczynki 5,59) *15-64 lat: 66,3% (mężczyźni 27,81; kobiety 26,79) *powyżej 64 lat: 19,8% (mężczyźni 6,77; kobiety 9,54) Grupy etniczne: Około 75,2 mln (91,1%) mieszkańców Niemiec posiada obywatelstwo niemieckie. Spośród nich około 7 mln (ok. 9%) posiada dwa obywatelstwa lub nie urodziło się w Niemczech, ale posiada niemieckie obywatelstwo lub język niemiecki nie jest ich językiem ojczystym. Dla lepszego zrozumienia można by wskazać na różnicę w znaczeniu pojęć narodowość i obywatelstwo, czego się w Niemczech z powodu historycznego obciążenia pojęcia naród (zobacz też nazizm) nie robi. Pewną część społeczeństwa stanowią przybyli do Niemiec po II wojnie światowej imigranci lub ich potomkowie. Pozostałe 9% ludności (ok. 7 mln) stanowią obywatele innych krajów, mieszkający na stałe w RFN: Turcy (1,7-2 mln), przedstawiciele narodów byłej Jugosławii (ok. 1 mln), Włosi (0,5 mln), Polacy (ok. 0,4 mln)91011, Austriacy (0,2 mln) i inni. Stosunek imigracji do emigracji zmienił się w ostatnich 10 latach. Niemieccy emigranci są w większości wysoko kwalifikowanymi, poszukiwanymi na światowym i europejskim rynku pracy specjalistami, którzy ze względu na trudności ekonomiczne Niemiec i złe perspektywy zawodowe zdecydowali się z Niemiec wyjechać. W Niemczech istnieją ponadto stosunkowo nieliczne historyczne mniejszości etniczne. Północ, kraj związkowy Szlezwik-Holsztyn zamieszkują Duńczycy, Dolną Saksonię i Szlezwik-Holsztyn Fryzowie, a Saksonię i Brandenburgię – Serbołużyczanie, a cały teren Niemiec Cyganie (Sinti i Romowie). Język edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: język niemiecki. Niemiecki należy do dużej grupy języków germańskich i spokrewniony jest z duńskim, norweskim, szwedzkim, niderlandzkim oraz angielskim. Na terenie całego kraju występują liczne dialekty. To właśnie dialekt u większości Niemców zdradza, z którego regionu pochodzą: gdyby Meklemburczyk i Bawarczyk próbowali ze sobą rozmawiać posługując się wyłącznie dialektem, to najprawdopodobniej byłoby im bardzo trudno się zrozumieć. Język niemiecki jest drugim najbardziej rozpowszechnionym językiem w Europie (po języku angielskim), jest on mową ojczystą dla około 110 mln osób. Języka tego jako ojczystego (poza obszarem Niemiec) używa się w Austrii, Liechtensteinie, części Szwajcarii, Południowym Tyrolu (Włochy), Alzacji (Francja), niektórych regionach Belgii i w Luksemburgu. Wśród najczęściej przekładanych języków, niemiecki plasuje się na trzecim miejscu – zaraz po angielskim i francuskim. Promocją języka i kultury niemieckiej na świecie zajmują się liczne instytuty, a wśród nich, intensywnie wspierany przez niemieckie ministerstwo spraw zagranicznych, Goethe-Institut. Historia edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Historia Niemiec. W X w. p.n.e. plemiona germańskie przybyły na tereny dorzecza Łaby i Renu. W VI i VII w. zachodnia część Germanii została podbita i włączona do państwa Franków. Za panowania syna Karola Ludwika Pobożnego powstawały ośrodki separatystyczne w Germanii. W wyniku wojny imperium zostało podzielone na 3 części (traktat w Verdun 843), wschodnia to późniejsze Niemcy. Pierwszym królem wschodniofrankońskim został Ludwik. Po jego śmierci (876) państwo rozpadło się na kilka luźno związanych ze sobą księstw. W 962 Otton I zmienił nazwę państwa na Królestwo Niemieckie. W XIV w zmienił się ustrój Niemiec. Cesarz Karol IV wydał Złotą Bullę (1356). Bulla zagwarantowała jedność i niepodzielność obszarów, którymi władali elektorzy, nadawała im suwerenność w ramach cesarstwa i autonomię sądowniczą, elektorzy otrzymali wówczas prawo majestatu – traktowano ich jak królów. Elektorzy nie mogli wybierać nowego króla przed śmiercią starego. W XV wieku Habsburgowie opanowywali nowe ziemie metodą mariaży i układów. Cesarz Karol V (1519-1556) panował nad największym imperium ówczesnego świata. W 1526 po śmierci króla Węgier w Bitwie pod Mohaczem, brat Karola Ferdynand uzyskał korony Czech i Węgier na mocy układu o przeżycie z Jagiellonami zawartego w Wiedniu w 1515). W 1517 niemiecki zakonnik Marcin Luter ogłosił w Wittenberdze 95 tez. W 1521 papież Leon X wyklął zakonnika, zaś sejm w Wormacji skazał Lutra na banicję. W 1555 podpisano pokój w Augsburgu. Warunki pokoju były następujące: król uznał podział religijny Niemiec na zasadzie Czyj kraj, tego religia. Ogromne zasługi dla przyszłego rozwoju Niemiec położył oświeceniowy król-mason Fryderyk II Wielki, który jako jeden z pierwszych władców w Europie wprowadził powszechne nauczanie elementarne. W latach 1772-1795 udział Prus w trzech rozbiorach Polski. W okresie napoleońskim większość ziem niemieckich włączono w Związek Reński oprócz Prus i Austrii. Po klęsce Napoleona utworzono Związek Niemiecki. W 1834 powstał Niemiecki Związek Celny. Po wojnie austriacko-pruskiej 1866 najsilniejszą pozycję w Niemczech uzyskały Prusy, po wojnie francusko-pruskiej w latach 1870-1871 proklamowano Cesarstwo Niemieckie z Wilhelmem I jako dziedzicznym cesarzem. W latach 1880-1900 Niemcy uzyskały też kolonie w Afryce. 9 listopada 1918 proklamowano republikę, cesarz abdykował. Niemcy podpisały kapitulację 11 listopada 1918 roku kończącą I wojnę światową. Do 1933 istniała Republika Weimarska. W wolnych i demokratycznych wyborach w 1933 zwyciężyła NSDAP. W następstwie tego władzę objął Adolf Hitler i NSDAP, rozpoczęły się rządy terroru. 1 września 1939 Niemcy zaatakowały Polskę. Rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa, zakończona 8 maja 1945 aktem bezwarunkowej kapitulacji (powielonym na żądanie ZSRR 9 maja). Niemcy podzielono na strefy okupacji kontrolowane przez mocarstwa: Wielką Brytanię, Francję, ZSRR, USA. Powstała Międzysojusznicza Rada Kontroli, która koordynowała administrację okupowanych terytoriów. W strefie radzieckiej powstało NRD, a w trzech pozostałych RFN. Niemcy zjednoczyły się w 1990. Mapy Niemiec z różnych okresów edytuj] Geografia edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: geografia Niemiec. PowiększMapa NiemiecNiemcy rozciągają się między Morzem Północnym i Bałtyckim na północy a Alpami na południu. Graniczą na północy z Danią, na wschodzie z Polską, na południowym wschodzie z Czechami, na południu z Austrią i Szwajcarią, a na zachodzie z Francją, Luksemburgiem, Belgią i Holandią. Według regionalizacji fizycznogeograficznej Niemcy leżą w Europie Zachodniej. Na terenie Niemiec można wydzielić cztery wielkie regiony geograficzne: Nizinę Niemiecką, Średniogórze Niemieckie, przedgórze Alp (Wyżyna Bawarska) i Alpy. Zobacz: *regionalizacja fizycznogeograficzna Niemiec *jeziora Niemiec *rzeki Niemiec *wyspy Niemiec *góry Niemiec (najwyższy szczyt – Zugspitze, 2962 m n.p.m., w Bawarii) Niemieckie wybrzeże liczy 2389 km, zaś granice lądowe 3621 km. W tym granice z poszczególnymi krajami: *Austria – 784 km *Czechy – 646 km *Holandia – 577 km *Polska – 456 km *Francja – 451 km *Szwajcaria – 334 km *Belgia – 167 km *Luksemburg – 138 km *Dania – 68 km |} : Osobny artykuł: Granice Niemiec. Kraje związkowe Niemiec edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Kraje związkowe Niemiec. Republika Federalna Niemiec składa się z następujących krajów związkowych (landów): Wszystkie kraje związkowe są równouprawnione. Ważniejsze miasta (alfabetycznie) edytuj] Ustrój polityczny Niemiec edytuj] PowiększReichstagPowiększPrezydent Federalny Niemiec Horst Köhler: Osobny artykuł: Ustrój polityczny Niemiec. Stolicą federalną jest Berlin, gdzie znajduje się siedziba rządu federalnego (Bundesregierung), jednak część ministerstw rezyduje w Bonn. Część centralnych urzędów mieści się w innych miastach, m.in. Karlsruhe i Norymberdze. System polityczny Niemiec jest zorganizowany w oparciu o konstytucję (Verfassung), którą jest Ustawa Zasadnicza Niemiec (Grundgesetz) według zasady podziału władz (Gewaltenteilung). Głową państwa jest prezydent federalny, wybierany przez Zgromadzenie Narodowe (złożonego z Bundestagu i przedstawicieli krajów związkowych, w liczbie równej liczbie członków Bundestagu) na pięcioletnią kadencję. Jest możliwość jednokrotnego powtórzenia kadencji. Ma on czysto reprezentacyjne znaczenie – jest symbolem państwa, moderatorem. Nie ma prawa wetowania ustaw (może je jedynie odesłać do Trybunału). Posiada prawo mianowania ambasadorów i konsulów oraz wysuwania kandydatury kanclerza. Władzą ustawodawczą (die Legislative) jest Bundestag wraz z drugą izbą Radą Federalną Niemiec (Bundesrat). Bundestag wybierany jest co cztery lata w wyborach pięcioprzymiotnikowych: powszechnych, równych, bezpośrednich (jednostopniowych), tajnych i proporcjonalnych choć zasadniczo jest to system mieszany z zapewnieniem wejścia do parlamentu wszystkich kandydatów, którzy w swych okręgach uzyskali większość. Ustawowa liczba posłów liczy 598 (od zjednoczenia Niemiec do 2002 roku wynosiła 656), ale wskutek tego skomplikowanego systemu wyborczego ta liczba może zwiększać się o tzw. mandaty nadwyżkowe. Tak jest w Bundestagu XVI kadencji, który liczy 614 posłów. Posłowie grupują się we frakcjach, do tworzenia których potrzebne jest 5% ogólnej liczby posłów. Obecne frakcje to: *SPD *CDU/CSU *Związek 90/Zieloni *FDP *Die Linkspartei. Bundestag na wniosek prezydenta dokonuje wyboru kanclerza i rządu, kontroluje jego prace, zatwierdza umowy międzynarodowe, uchwala ustawy, wybiera (wraz z Bundesratem) prezydenta. Na czele izby niższej stoi przewodniczący Bundestagu (wraz ze swoimi zastępcami). Obecnie jest nim Norbert Lammert z CDU. Władzę wykonawczą (die Exekutive) stanowi rząd federalny z kanclerzem federalnym (Bundeskanzler) na czele. Pozycja kanclerza jest mocniejsza niż polskiego premiera. Ma on prawo bezpośrednio ingerować w prace swoich ministrów. Nie można pociągnąć całego rządu do odpowiedzialności politycznej. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że każdy z ministrów działa według wytycznych kanclerza. Dopiero gdy kanclerz zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za pomocą konstruktywnego wotum nieufności, wówczas rząd pośrednio pociągnięty jest do odpowiedzialności. Parlament nie może odwoływać poszczególnych ministrów (zasada odpowiedzialności rządu en bloc). Najwyższe instancje sądowe to: *Federalny Trybunał Konstytucyjny (Bundesverfassungsgericht), *Federalny Sąd Administracyjny (Bundesverwaltungsgericht), *Trybunał Federalny (Bundesgerichtshof), *Federalny Sąd Pracy (Bundesarbeitsgericht), *Federalny Sąd Socjalny (Bundessozialgericht), *Federalny Trybunał Finansowy (Bundesfinanzhof). Partie polityczne edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Partie polityczne Niemiec. PowiększSala plenarna BundestaguSystem partyjny Niemiec porównawszy chociażby z krajami Europy Zachodniej jest wyjątkowo stabilny i uporządkowany. Wykrystalizowaniu uległ po II wojnie światowej. Partią o najstarszej tradycji jest pochodząca z 1870 r. partia środowiska katolickiego Zentrum (pol. Centrum). Drugą co do wieku partią jest pochodząca z 1875 r. i wyrosła z ruchu robotniczego SPD. Uczestniczyła ona w rządach Republiki Weimarskiej, aż do 1933 roku była najsilniejszą partią niemiecką. Obok SPD do tzw. Volksparteien (partii ogólnonarodowych) należy również chadecja (CDU i CSU). Wykształciła się ona po II wojnie światowej ze środowisk dawnej katolickiej partii "Centrum", poszerzonej o środowiska ewangelickie (CDU jest partią ponad konfesyjną). Na wzmocnienie jej roli wpłynął długi okres rządów (1949-1969) oraz charyzmatyczni liderzy: Konrad Adenauer, Ludwig Erhard i Jakob Kaiser. W latach 1982-1998 CDU/CSU była znów u władzy stanowiąc główną siłę rządu Helmuta Kohla. Tradycyjnie rolę języczka u wagi pełnili liberałowie z FDP. Rządzili prawie nieprzerwanie aż do 1998 roku, raz z CDU, raz z SPD – stąd też często nazywani są partią "obrotową". FDP wykształciła się po 1948 roku ze środowisk związanych z przedwojennymi partiami DDP i DVP. Były w niej obecne zarówno elementy wolnomyślicielskie, antyklerykalne jak i nacjonalistyczne (przez pewien czas po wojnie sytuowano FDP "na prawo" od CDU). Z partią związane były takie nazwiska jak pierwszy prezydent RFN Theodor Heuss, jej powojenny lider Erich Mende, przedstawiciele lewego skrzydła Wolfgang Mischnick czy Günter Verheugen. Członkami FDP byli też wieloletni minister spraw zagranicznych RFN Hans-Dietrich Genscher (1974-1992), Walter Scheel (1969-74 szef MSZ, prezydent RFN 1974-79) czy Klaus Kinkel (minister sprawiedliwości i spraw zagranicznych w rządzie Helmuta Kohla). FDP miała swój udział w odważnej polityce wschodniej rządu Willego Brandta i Helmuta Schmidta. W 1982 na skutek różnic w pomysłach na politykę gospodarczą i społeczną FDP zrezygnowała z udziału w rządach lewicy i związała się z chadecją. Małżeństwo z CDU, choć niewolne od kłótni i nieporozumień, przetrwało 16 lat. Od 1998 rolę języczka u wagi spełniała istniejąca od 1979/80 r. partia Zielonych (Bündnis 90/Die Grünen). Jej przewodniczącym był minister spraw zagranicznych Josef Fischer. Partią izolowaną na szczeblu ogólnokrajowym jest Die Linkspartei. – następczyni honeckerowskiej SED. W latach 1990–2002 i ponownie od 2005 reprezentowana była w Bundestagu, głównie przez posłów z byłej NRD. W zachodniej części Niemiec nie udało jej się zapuścić korzeni aż do zawarcia koalicji z dysydentami z SPD. PDS krytykowała z pozycji lewicowych rząd Schrödera, zarzuca mu odejście od lewicowych ideałów, które jakoby zawsze bliskie były PDS. Partia Lothara Bisky'ego współrządzi z SPD w dwóch krajach związkowych – Berlinie i Meklemburgii/Pomorzu Przednim. W parlamentach lokalnych swoje reprezentacje posiadają również trzy skrajnie prawicowe partie: Narodowodemokratyczna Partia Niemiec (Nationaldemokratische Partei Deutschland, NPD), Niemiecka Unia Ludowa (Deutsche Volksunion, DVU) oraz Niemiecka Unia Socjalna (Deutsche Soziale Union, DSU). Siły zbrojne edytuj] Łączna liczba żołnierzy – ok. 308,4 tys. (2000); zasadnicza służba wojsk. we wszystkich rodzajach wojsk trwa 9 mies.; siły lądowe liczą 211,8 tys. żołnierzy, marynarka – 26 tys., lotnictwo – 70,5 tys.; od 1955 czł. NATO; po zjednoczeniu Niemiec (1990) rozpoczął się proces włączania Nar. Armii Lud. NRD (wraz z jej uzbrojeniem) do Bundeswehry; podpisany 1990 w Moskwie układ między Niemcami a ZSRR o ostatecznej regulacji, zw. układem „2+4”, określił stan sił zbrojnych zjednoczonych Niemiec na poziomie 370 tys. (łącznie siły lądowe, mor. i powietrzne) i zobowiązał ZSRR do wycofania swoich wojsk z terenu Niemiec do końca 1994; Niemcy są sygnatariuszem układu w sprawie konwencjonalnych sił zbrojnych z 1990 i układu o liczbie żołnierzy z 1992, zgodnie z którymi liczebność wojsk będzie wynosić 350 tys. żołnierzy; Niemcy będą mogły posiadać: 4166 czołgów bojowych, 3446 bojowych wozów opancerzonych, 2707 jednostek artylerii o kalibrze powyżej 100 mm, 900 samolotów bojowych, 306 helikopterów uderzeniowych. W realizowanej od 1992 reformie, p.n. Bundeswehra 2000, siły zbrojne Niemiec będą się składać z 2 kategorii: większej części przeznaczonej do obrony terytorium Niemiec i obszaru NATO oraz mniejszej – maksymalnie mobilnych i utrzymujących stałą gotowość bojową sił szybkiego reagowania (7 brygad lądowych, część sił powietrznych i mor.). Budżet wojsk. wynosi 1,5% PKB (2003). Gospodarka edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Gospodarka Niemiec. PowiększNiemcy na mapie Unii EuropejskiejNiemcy, mimo zaobserwowanych problemów gospodarczych w latach 2003-2005, jeszcze do niedawna utrzymywali się na trzecim miejscu wśród największych potęg gospodarczych świata. PKB wyniósł w 2005 2,91 bilionów USD. Niemiecka gospodarka była zatem nominalnie trzecią co do wielkości na świecie. Dopiero w 2008 gospodarka ChRL pod względem PKB, przerosła niemiecką. PKB w przeliczeniu na jednego mieszkańca wynosi: 33,4 tys. USD i plasuje RFN na 10. miejscu w Unii Europejskiej oraz na 17. miejscu w świecie. Deficyt budżetowy w 2005 wyniósł 78 mld euro. Państwo osiągnęło dochody w wysokości 971 mld euro, a wydało 1 049,7 mld euro. Niemcy są obecnie drugim, po Chinach i przed USA, eksporterem na świecie. Wartość eksportu w 2004 wyniosła ponad 731 mld euro. Przewaga eksportu nad importem wyniosła wówczas blisko 160 miliardów euro (tymczasem deficyt handlowy USA w 2003 wyniósł 489 mld $). Stopa bezrobocia: 7,2 proc.(XII 2008)12. Głównym centrum finansowym o światowym znaczeniu jest Frankfurt nad Menem, m.in. siedziba Frankfurckiej Giełdy Papierów Wartościowych (Frankfurter Wertpapierbörse), Deutsche Banku, Dresdner Banku oraz Commerzbanku. Przemysł edytuj] PowiększFabryka VolkswagenaPowiększElektrownia atomowaDo najlepiej rozwiniętych gałęzi przemysłu należą: przemysł elektromaszynowy, rafineryjny, energetyczny oraz hutniczy i chemiczny. Na całym świecie cenione są także niemieckie wyroby z dziedzin przemysłu odzieżowego (Adidas) a także z dziedzin optyki i zaawansowanych technologii (high-tech). Niemiecki przemysł chemiczny osiągnął czołową pozycję na świecie, jego głównym ośrodkiem jest Ludwigshafen (siedziba firmy BASF). Ku tej samej pozycji w świecie zmierza także motoryzacja. Niemcy są największym eksploatatorem węgla brunatnego i soli potasowych na świecie. Znamienną rolę w gospodarce odgrywa Nadreński Okręg Przemysłowy, w skład którego wchodzi Zagłębie Ruhry – jeden z największych obszarów przemysłowych świata. Duże obszary przemysłowe są również zlokalizowane wokół Hamburga, Hannoweru, Salzgitter, Saarbrücken, Frankfurtu nad Menem, Stuttgartu i Monachium. Przemysł na wschodnim terytorium państwa koncentruje się głównie w Zagłębiach Saskim i Łużyckim, a także w rejonach Berlina, Lipska, Chemnitz i Drezna. Ogromną rolę w gospodarce kraju odgrywają olbrzymie korporacje, skore do inwestycji poza granicami kraju, co przyczynia się do rozwoju wielu, także silnych ekonomicznie, państw. Firmy inwestują w badania naukowe i rozwijają własne ośrodki badawcze, co pozwala na szybkie wdrażanie nowoczesnych, wysokiej jakości produktów. Górnictwo węgla kamiennego powoli przestaje być jednym z dominujących gałęzi przemysłu w Niemczech. Niemiecki rząd planuje stopniowe zamknięcie wszystkich kopalń w kraju do 2012 roku. W 2004 roku na terenie Niemiec funkcjonowało 9 kopalń zatrudniających 42 000 osób (w 1980 roku funkcjonowało 39 kopalń zatrudniających 186 800 osób). Zużycie węgla kształtuje się następująco: elektrownie – 75%, przemysł stalowy – 24%, ogrzewanie – 1% (dane z 2004 roku). Produkcja energii elektrycznej z węgla wynosiła w 2004 roku 10% (w 1990 roku – 26%). : Zobacz też: Lista największych niemieckich firm. Transport edytuj] PowiększNiemiecka autostradaPowiększLotnisko we FrankfurcieSukces gospodarczy nie byłby możliwy bez rozwiniętego systemu komunikacyjnego. Po niemieckich drogach o łącznej długości 644,5 tys. km (dane z 2006), w tym ponad 12 tys. km autostrad, jeździ ponad 46 mln samochodów osobowych i 8 mln ciężarowych. Równie ważną rolę odgrywa sieć kolejowa o łącznej długości 48 215 km (dane z 2006), szczególnie produkowane od 1991 superszybkie pociągi Intercity-Express (ICE), których prędkość dochodzi do 300 km/godz. Dominującym podmiotem kolejowym jest Deutsche Bahn AG. Problemy gospodarcze w latach 2003–2005 edytuj] Mniej zadowalająco kształtuje się niemieckie zadłużenie, które osiągnęło w styczniu 2006 nowy rekordowy stan: 1,49 biliona euro = ok. 5,81 bilionów PLN, co odpowiada ok. 18 tys. € = ok. 70 tys. PLN na głowę mieszkańca. Do tego dochodzą przewidywane zobowiązania państwa względem przechodzących na emeryturę pracowników sfery budżetowej w randze urzędnika, które płacone są bezpośrednio z budżetu, a nie przez ubezpieczenie emerytalne i do 2012 sumują się na kolejne 4 do 5 bilionów euro (źródło: niem. Bund der Steuerzahler). Od początku istnienia RFN wszystkie jej budżety były z deficytem. Jednak od 2009 roku Niemcy planują zmniejszać swój dług narodowy w relacji do PKB. Obecne zadłużenie Niemiec odpowiada około 110% PKB, podczas gdy kwotowo wyższe zadłużenie Stanów Zjednoczonych wynosi 10 bilionów dolarów (stan na 2009 r.) i również kwotowo wyższe zadłużenie Japonii 160% (ok. 7. bln dolarów), w odniesieniu do PKB niemiecki dług jest porównywalny do większości krajów wysoko rozwiniętych. Zadłużenie i związane z nim odsetki, rosnące koszty systemu opieki zdrowotnej i emerytalnego, jak również bezrobocie (ok. 3,37 mln ludzi), stanowią poważny problem finansowy i tym samym gospodarczy. Niemcy nie dotrzymywali od kilku lat, podpisanych w Maastricht, kryteriów konwergencji (dotyczących stabilności Euro). Dla ratowania finansów państwa przeprowadza się od lat cięcia w systemach ubezpieczeń społecznych, co jednak tylko trochę poprawiło sytuację. W 2006 roku Niemcy po raz pierwszy od paru lat dotrzymali kryteria z Maastricht. W 2006 roku nastąpiła wyraźna poprawa sytuacji gospodarczej. Wzrost gospodarczy prognozowany na początku roku na 1% wyniósł ostatecznie 2,7%. Liczba zatrudnionych w niemieckim przemyśle wykazuje od lat tendencję spadkową. Każdego dnia z Niemiec przenosi się ok. 1500 miejsc pracy (ok. 500 000 rocznie) do krajów Europy Wschodniej i Azji. Mimo tego, przemysł wnosi ok. 30% do PKB, a jego podstawową gałęzią jest motoryzacja i związane z nią branże. Od podpisania protokołu w Kioto, podejmuje się starania dla zmniejszenia emisji dwutlenku węgla do atmosfery, choć z drugiej strony w 1998 ustanowiono zakaz budowy nowych i plan zamknięcia elektrowni atomowych. Niemcy – landy zachodnie a wschodnie edytuj] Do końca 2006 r. do b. NRD przetransferowano w różnej formie około 1100–1250 mld euro. Obecnie na pomoc dla landów wschodnich przeznacza się ok. 4% PKB zachodnich landów. PKB per capita na obszarze b. NRD osiągnął poziom 67,3% poziomu zachodnioniemieckiego, wpływy podatkowe osiągają 45% poziomu zachodniego13. Kryzys 2008-2010 edytuj] Gospodarka niemiecka silnie odczuła światowy kryzys finansowy. W lutym 2009 odnotowano spadek w ujęciu rocznym produkcji przemysłowej o 20,6%. Był to szósty miesięczny kolejny spadek (w stosunku do stycznia 2009 o 2,7%)14. Kultura edytuj] Literatura edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Literatura niemiecka. Niemiecka literatura powstała w średniowieczu. Najważniejsi autorzy tej epoki to Walther von der Vogelweide i Wolfram von Eschenbach. Pieśń o Nibelungach, której autor jest nieznany, jest jednym z najważniejszych dzieł literatury niemieckiej. Dzieła te napisane zostały w języku średnio-wysoko-niemieckim, który jest dla współczesnych Niemców zupełnie niezrozumiały. Nowożytną niemczyznę stworzył Marcin Luter swoim tłumaczeniem Biblii. Za najważniejszych autorów literatury niemieckiej uważani są Christoph Martin Wieland, Johann Wolfgang Goethe i Friedrich Schiller, Friedrich Hölderlin i Heinrich Heine jak i bracia Grimm; w dwudziestym wieku Niemcy miały kilku noblistów w dziedzinie literatury Theodor Mommsen (1902), Paul Heyse (1910), Gerhart Hauptmann (1912), Thomas Mann (1929), Hermann Hesse (1946), Heinrich Böll (1972), Günter Grass (1999) i Herta Müller (2009). Filozofia edytuj] Za najważniejszych filozofów niemieckich uważani są Mistrz Eckhart, Mikołaj z Kuzy, Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz, Immanuel Kant, przez niektórych historyków filozofii uważany za najważniejszego filozofa nowożytności z uwagi na szerokie oddziaływanie, Friedrich Schelling, Johann Gottlieb Fichte, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Ludwig Feuerbach, Karol Marks, Arthur Schopenhauer, Friedrich Nietzsche, Edmund Husserl, Martin Heidegger i Karl Jaspers. Należy pamiętać, że niektórzy filozofowie niemieccy krytycznie odnosili się do innych filozofów niemieckich, na przykład Artur Schopenhauer nazywał pseudofilozofami Fichtego i Hegla (odcinał się jednocześnie od Niemiec mówiąc, że jest gdańszczaninem holenderskiego pochodzenia, niejednokrotnie gardząc niemieckim społeczeństwem i mentalnością)potrzebne źródło], z kolei Nietzsche krytycznie odnosił się do całej filozofii niemieckiej włącznie z Kantem, nazywając ją "podstępną teologią", natomiast Marks, chociaż ukończył filozofię, był bardziej ekonomistą niż filozofem. Szczególnie ważne są niemiecki idealizm oraz marksizm. W dwudziestym wieku ważny wpływ na filozofię wywarła krytyczna teoria tzw. szkoły frankfurckiej Theodora Adorno i Maxa Horkheimera. Muzyka edytuj] PowiększTurniej śpiewaków na zamku Wartburg w XII w. (miniatura z XIV w.)*Średniowiecze Podobnie jak w innych krajach europejskich, również w Niemczech przyjęcie chrześcijaństwa dało ogromny impuls muzyce religijnej, która rozwijała się początkowo przede wszystkim w klasztorach. Podstawą stał się chorał gregoriański, od IX w. znane były wielogłosowe organa. Powstanie najstarszej pieśni do niemieckiego tekstu – Christ ist erstanden – datuje się na ok. 1000 rok. Od XII w. do końca XIV w. rozwijała się świecka muzyka uprawiana przez minnesingerów, którzy początkowo skupiali się na dworze cesarza Fryderyka Barbarossy. Najznakomitszymi minnesingerami byli: Walther von der Vogelweide, Wolfram von Eschenbach, Neidhardt von Reuenthal, Heinrich Frauenlob oraz Oswald von Wolkenstein. Najsławniejszym wydarzeniem w tej tradycji był turniej minnesingerów, jaki w XII w. odbył się na zamku Wartburg (nawiązał do niego w operze Tannhäuser Richard Wagner). W bogatych miastach, zwłaszcza na południu i zachodzie dzisiejszych Niemiec, powstawały cechy muzyków zrzeszające meistersingerów. Najbardziej znanym meistersingerem był szewc Hans Sachs(1494–1576; upamiętnił go w Śpiewakach norymberskich Richard Wagner). *Rola reformacji Reformacja odegrała ogromną rolę w rozwoju niemieckiej muzyki i stworzeniu wyjątkowo bogatej kultury muzycznej. Sprawił to Marcin Luter, który odrzucając malarstwo i rzeźbę uznał muzykę za główny środek wyrażania uczuć religijnych. Wyznawał więc zasadę: „kto śpiewa, modli się podwójnie". Luter dobrze znał ówczesną muzykę, śpiewał, grał, a nawet komponował. Przekonany o ogromnej sile oddziaływania muzyki nakazywał uczestniczyć w śpiewie liturgicznym wszystkim wiernym i podkreślał konieczność śpiewania w języku rodzimym. Tworząc repertuar religijny, zwolennicy reformacji przede wszystkim podkładali nowe teksty pod znane, często nawet bardzo popularne melodie (tym sposobem sławny chorał wykorzystany przez Bacha w Pasji wg św. Mateusza – O Haupt voll Blut und Wunden – w dużej mierze pochodzi z pieśni miłosnej Płoche dziewczę zawróciło mi w głowie15. Autorem niektórych nowych chorałów – tekstów i melodii- był również sam Luter. Dla reformacji komponował też m.in. Ludwik Senfl i Martin Agricola, lecz wiele śpiewów jest anonimowych. Pieśni te ukazywały się w zbiorach, bo wielką rolę w upowszechnianiu chorału luterańskiego odegrało rozwijające się wtedy drukarstwo. Na przykład w 1524 roku ukazał się w Erfurcie zbiór 26 pieśni jednogłosowych z religijnymi tekstami do użytku domowego, a w Wittenberdze śpiewnik w układzie czterogłosowym opracowany przez współpracownika Lutra, Johannesa Waltera. Zdaniem historyka muzyki D. Gwizdalanki konsekwencje takiego nastawienia Lutra do muzyki zadecydowały o wyjątkowym rozwoju tej sztuki w Niemczech: ::Obrządek luterański przyznał ważne miejsce wspólnym, wielogłosowym śpiewom wiernych w kościele i fakt ten bardzo dodatnio wpłynął na ogólny poziom kultury muzycznej społeczeństwa. O ile bowiem w kościele katolickim opierano się przede wszystkim na chorale gregoriańskim i polifonii wykonywanej przez muzyków profesjonalnych, wiernym pozostawiając jednogłosowe, marginesowo traktowane pieśni religijne (ożywiane głównie repertuarem bożonarodzeniowym), to w kościele luterańskim od wiernych oczekiwano aktywności – i przygotowywano ich do niej. W zreformowanym szkolnictwie duży nacisk położono na powszechne umuzykalnienie. Nauczano od prostej solmizacji po śpiew wielogłosowy, wprowadzano podstawy teorii, przysposabiano do kierowania chórem. Kolejne pokolenia otrzymywały solidne wykształcenie muzyczne, które spożytkowywano nie tylko w kościele. Z czasem wyłoniła się armia nauczycieli muzyki, organistów i kantorów upowszechniających śpiew i grę w najrozmaitszych okolicznościach. I na takim właśnie fundamencie w XVIII i XIX wieku rozkwitła mieszczańska kultura muzyczna Niemiec.16 Reformacja przyczyniła się również do wyjątkowego rozwoju muzyki organowej. Już w 1452 powstał wyjątkowy zbiór (Fundamentum organisandi C. Paumanna) zawierający opracowania utworów wokalnych i pierwsze samodzielne utwory org. W następnych stuleciach przybywało znakomitych organistów, a kulminacją tej dziedziny muzyki stała się twórczość J. S. Bacha. *Barok Pierwszą operę skomponował Heinrich Schütz; była to Daphne wystawiona 1627 w Torgau koło Drezna (zaginiona). Pierwsze spektalne operowe wystawiano na dworach. W Monachium w 1653 roku, w Dreźnie w 1686, w Hanowerze w 1689 roku. Wyjątkowa sytuacja była w Hamburgu, gdzie w 1678 otwarto pierwszą publiczną operę w Niemczech. Ponieważ miasto było protestanckie, więc początkowo wystawiano tylko utwory o tematyce religijnej, ale z czasem uległo to zmianie i wystawiano również dzieła świeckie, bardziej rozrywkowe. Dla opery w Hamburgu komponował Reinhard Keiser, a także kompozytor i pierwszy zawodowy krytyk muzyczny Johann Mattheson, Georg Philipp Telemann. Dla Hamburga pierwsze swoje opery skomponował Jerzy Fryderyk Händel. Niemiecka muzyka w XVII i XVIII w. ulegała przede wszystkim wpływom włoskim – w operze i muzyce instrumentalnej, oraz w mniejszym stopniu francuskim – w muzyce instrumentalnej. Czołowym kompozytorem oper był kapelmistrz opery elektora saksońskiego w Dreźnie Johann Adolf Hasse uważany za jednego z najwybitniejszych reprezentantów stylu włoskiego. W pierwszej połowie XVIII wieku ze środkowych Niemiec wywodzili się dwaj kompozytorzy, zaliczani do najwybitniejszych w historii muzyki poważnej: Händel, który związał się z dworem hanowerskim, ale działał głównie w Anglii oraz J. S. Bach, który dojrzałe życie spędził w Lipsku. Bacha uważa się za uosobienie niemieckiego stylu w ówczesnej muzyce: w utworach wokalno-instrumentalnych poprzez związek z chorałem luterańskim, w utworach instrumentalnych – poprzez bardzo intensywny kontrapunkt, kojarzony przede wszystkim ze stylem niemieckiej muzyki organowej. *Klasycyzm W połowie XVIII w. szkole mannheimskiej, czyli na dworze elektora w Mannheimie nastąpiło poważne przeobrażenie muzyki instrumentalnej: powstała orkiestra symfoniczna (prawie) taka, jaką znamy dzisiaj. Powstała również forma, która na wiele pokoleń kształtowała utwory nie tylko niemieckich kompozytorów – sonata. Ważną rolę odegrali też w tym okresie synowie J. S. Bacha: Wilhelm Friedemann Bach, Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach i Johann Christian Bach. W drugiej połowie XVIII wieku centralnym ośrodkiem stał się Wiedeń. Tam działali klasycy wiedeńscy, z których dwaj, tj. Józef Haydn i Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart byli (wg współczesnych kryteriów) Austriakami, a tylko Ludwik van Beethoven wywodził się z Nadrenii. Zwłaszcza twórczość Beethovena, na pograniczu klasycyzmu i romantyzmu, wywarła ogromny wpływ na rozwój muzyki w następnym stuleciu. *Romantyzm PowiększLudwig i Malvina Schnorr von Carolsfied – pierwsi wykonawcy Tristana i IzoldyWiek XIX był okresem wyjątkowego rozkwitu muzyki niemieckiej. najważniejsza była w niej muzyka instrumentalna i styl niemiecki styl pisania na orkiestrę, zespoły kameralne czy fortepian właściwie stał się stylem uniwersalnym. Romantyzm w muzyce niemieckiej zapoczątkowała opera – za symboliczny ten moment uważa się premierę opery Wolny strzelec Carla Marii von Webera w 1821. Kulminację jej stworzyła twórczość Richarda Wagnera. Ale najważniejsza stała się muzyka instrumentalna. Główni twórcy: Feliks Mendelssohn, Robert Schumann, Franciszek Liszt, Johannes Brahms. Niemiecką kulturę muzyczną zdominował instrument. Najbardziej ceniono za to, że może obyć się bez słów i potrafi oddziaływać na emocje słuchaczy bez pośrednictwa tekstu, jako „mowa duszy” (to było wadą dla Francuzów i chyba dla Włochów). Nawet w operze niemieckiej orkiestra bywała ważniejsza od śpiewaków, co szczególnie wyraźnie przejawia się u Wagnera. Rozkwit kultury muzycznej możliwy był dzięki mecenatowi wielu dworów oraz zainteresowaniu muzyką wśród mieszkańców miast, mających na ogół bardzo dobre przygotowanie do wykonywania muzyki. Ponadto literaci i filozofowie nadali muzyce wyjątkowego znaczenia wśród wszystkich sztuk. ::Wiek XIX to okres bujnego rozwoju życia muzycznego na terenie Niemiec. Powstały wówczas liczne orkiestry symfoniczne (m.in. Berliner Philharmonisches Orchester 1882), instytucje muzyczne, stowarzyszenia chóralne (zapoczątkowane przez chór męski K. Zeltera w 1809, → Liedertafel), konserwatoria, towarzystwa muzyczne (m.in. Tow. Bachowskie w Lipsku – 1850). W 1876 powstał teatr wagnerowski w Bayreuth. Pojawiły się wielkie firmy wydawnicze: Breitkopf und Härtel, Simrock, Schott, Peters. W końcu XVIII i w XIX w. zaznaczył się rozwój badań nad teorią i historią muzyki.17 Podobnie jak w XVIII w. za typowo niemiecki uchodził wyszukany kontrapunkt, w XIX w. w Niemczech szczególnie pielęgnowano kunsztowny sposób komponowania. ::W muzyce dopatrywano się pewnych analogii do świata przyrody, a nawet opisywano za pomocą metafor nawiązujących do pojęć biologicznych. Ceniono „organiczną jedność” wynikającą z umiejętności stworzenia złożonej konstrukcji w oparciu o niewiele, najlepiej spokrewnionych motywów, gdyż utwór „wyrastał” wtedy z podstawowej komórki motywicznej jak roślina z nasienia.18 Tradycję romantycznego stylu z powodzeniem kontynuował u schyłku XIX wieku i na początku XX wieku Richard Strauss. *XX wiek Najbardziej wpływowym kompozytorem niemieckim w I połowie XX wieku był Paul Hindemith. Grono zwolenników miał też twórca dodekafonii Arnold Schönberg, który w latach dwudziestych nauczał w Berlinie. Dojście do władzy Hitlera w 1933 położyło jednak kres wszelkim nowatorskim tendencjom i bardzo wielu muzyków, zwłaszcza żydowskiego pochodzenia, musiało emigrować. Stosunek do nowoczesnej sztuki był tak zły, że w 1938 zorganizowano wystawę "zwyrodniałej muzyki": nowoczesnej oraz jazzowej. Po wojnie do głosu doszli kompozytorzy, którzy przedtem nie cieszyli się poparciem nazistów, jak Karl Amadeus Hartmann. Nadal tworzył też Carl Orff. W latach pięćdziesiątych rozwinęła się natomiast awangarda, której najwybitniejszym przedstawicielem ze strony niemieckiej był Karlheinz Stockhausen. Pierwsze studio muzyki elektronicznej powstało w Niemczech – w Kolonii. *Lena Meyer-Landrut zwyciężyła w 2010 roku w konkursie Eurowizji, startowała jako 22 uczestniczka (z 25 finałowych wykonawców). *Znani jazzmani niemieccy to Peter Brötzmann, Theo Jörgensmann i Albert Mangelsdorff. Malarstwo edytuj] *Lucas Cranach Starszy *Lucas Cranach Młodszy *Albrecht Dürer *Hans Holbein *Paul Klee Film edytuj] *Marlene Dietrich *Rainer Werner Fassbinder *Werner Herzog *Fritz Lang *Wolfgang Petersen *Leni Riefenstahl *Volker Schlöndorff *Til Schweiger *Tom Tykwer *Wim Wenders Teatr edytuj] *Bertolt Brecht Życie kulturalne edytuj] Niemcy są krajem mającym największe zagęszczenie teatrów operowych. Religia edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Religie w Niemczech. PowiększMarcin LuterW Niemczech zapoczątkowany został w XVI wieku przez Marcina Lutra ruch reformacyjny. Obecnie dwie najważniejsze organizacje religijne w Niemczech to Kościół rzymskokatolicki i Kościół ewangelicki Niemiec (EKD). Istnieją także wspólnoty muzułmańskie i żydowskie. Co roku w Niemczech z Kościoła rzymskokatolickiego i Kościoła ewangelickiego występuje po około 100 tys. osób. Spowodowane jest to głównie koniecznością płacenia podatku kościelnego. Ostatnie badania opinii publicznej wykazały, że tylko 45% Niemców-katolików jest dumnych z tego, iż papieżem został Niemiec. Z kolei badania Instytutu Allensbacha wykazały, że jedynie 20% Niemców identyfikuje się z Kościołem. Religie: (2008)19 *katolicy (29,9%), *luteranie (29,9%), *pozostali protestanci (1,6%), *prawosławni (1,5%), *pozostali chrześcijanie (0,2%), *muzułmanie (4,0%) *żydzi (0,3%), *buddyści (0,3%), *wyznawcy pozostałych religii, sekt i denominacji (0,3%), *bezwyznaniowcy (34,2%). Kuchnia niemiecka edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: kuchnia niemiecka. PowiększBiała kiełbasaTypowo niemiecka kuchnia zanika, a rośnie wpływ wywierany przez kuchnie innych krajów. Jako pierwsza zdobyła niemieckie podniebienia kuchnia włoska, która przybyła początkiem lat 1960. wraz z włoskimi "Gastarbeiterami". Potrawy takie jak pizza i pasta są dziś bardziej popularne niż dawniej typowy zestaw: ziemniaki, kiszona kapusta, marynowana pieczeń. Popularna jest również kuchnia grecka, kuchnia chińska i kuchnia turecka, ta ostatnia reprezentowana jest przez tysiące małych barów "fast food" zwanych w Niemczech Imbiss i potrawy jak np. Döner, oprócz tego można w niemieckich miastach znaleźć prawie wszystkie egzotyczne restauracje włącznie z rosyjskimi, tajlandzkimi, polskimi i japońskimi w tym barami sushi. Najmocniejszą pozycję tradycyjna niemiecka kuchnia zachowała w małych miastach i osadach. W odżywianiu Niemców dużą rolę pełni chleb. Uważa się, że Niemcy są krajem, w którym istnieje najwięcej różnych gatunków chleba. Kuchnia niemiecka jest bardzo pożywna, królują w niej ziemniaki i wieprzowina. Mięsa wieprzowego używa się do wyrobu kiełbasy (Wurst), która jest nie tylko popularną przekąską, ale i podstawowym elementem kuchni. W Bawarii są, np. specjalne Wurstküchen (kuchnie kiełbasowe). Mięso w kuchni niemieckiej proponuje się w bardzo różnorodnej postaci – peklowana i wędzona pieczeń wieprzowa (Kassler), pieczeń (Schweinebraten). Dodatkiem do mięsa są najczęściej ziemniaki, np. pod postacią sałatki ziemniaczanej (Kartoffelsalat), odsmażane lub ugotowane. W północnych Niemczech w menu można znaleźć bogaty wybór swieżych ryb, wśród których najbardziej popularny jest dorsz. Kapusta to kolejny popularny składnik – odmianę zieloną marynuje się jako Sauerkraut, natomiast czerwoną gotuje z jabłkami, co daje Apfelrotkohl. Kluski zwane ''Spätzle'' i Maultaschen są typowym składnikiem kuchni Szwabii. Golonka (Schweinehaxe) to także niemiecki przysmak, szczególnie nie może jej zabraknąć na bawarskim święcie piwa, bo piwo to narodowy napój Niemców oraz dodatek do wielu potraw. Popularne są także niemieckie wina reńskie i mozelskie. Zupy niemieckie są ciężkie i zawiesiste (Eintopf), najczęściej z dodatkiem fasoli lub grochu. W Niemczech istnieje ponad 300 gatunków chleba i ponad 6 tysięcy gatunków piwa. Podczas Oktoberfest padają "rekordy piwne" – w Europie jedynie Czesi piją więcej piwa w przeliczeniu na jednego mieszkańca. Z kolei kawa w Niemczech cieszy się znacznie większym uznaniem niż herbata. Powiązania z Polską edytuj] *465 km wspólnej granicy na Odrze i Nysie Łużyckiej oraz na wyspie – Uznam. *Z Polską graniczą trzy kraje związkowe: Meklemburgia-Pomorze Przednie, Saksonia, Brandenburgia. *Około 2 mln Polaków żyjących w Niemczech (bez reprezentacji w Bundestagu)potrzebne źródło]. *Około 150 tys. Niemców zamieszkuje Polskę (z reprezentacją 1 posła mniejszości niemieckiej w Sejmie)potrzebne źródło]. *Związek Polaków w Niemczech – reprezentuje mniejszość polską, która od dekretów wydanych przeszło 65 lat temu nie ma przywróconego statusu mniejszości narodowej w Niemczech. *Deutsches Polen-Institut i Deutsch-Polnische Gesellschaft der Bundesrepublik to stowarzyszenia wspierające i wzmacniające polsko-niemiecką współpracę, wymianę kulturalną itp. *Kilkaset podpisanych umów partnerskich między miastami Polski i Niemiec *Niemiecko-Polskie Stowarzyszenie Prawników *Od 1 listopada 2007 r. niemiecki rynek pracy jest otwarty bez żadnych ograniczeń dla m.in. polskich inżynierów o specjalnościach: budowa maszyn, budowa pojazdów i elektrotechnika20. Ciekawostki edytuj] *Z Niemiec wywodzi się zwyczaj strojenia choinki. *Ponad 20 mln mieszkańców Niemiec (ok. 25%) to emeryci i renciści. *Około 15,3 mln mieszkańców Niemiec (ok. 19%) to osoby nie-niemieckiego pochodzenia, z których 7-8 mln posiada niemieckie obywatelstwo. *Szkoła Eberhard-Klein-Schule w Berlinie (Kreuzberg) od roku 2004 nie ma żadnego ucznia, którego ojczystym językiem jest język niemiecki.